There are a variety of tools available to compress F-type coaxial connectors. Some tools are heavy and awkward to use. Others are large and cumbersome. Some tools do not hold a coaxial cable well, which can make application of the connector difficult. Other tools do an inadequate job aligning the connector with the cable and consequently provide an inferior seating of the connector on the cable. Some cables deform the connector when applying it to the cable.
Most tools are constructed to handle only one type or size of connector. As a result, professional installers are forced to carry many types of compression tools, or will use a few tools regardless of whether the tools are rated for the connector or not. Where installers carry many types of tools, it can be bulky, burdensome, and frustrating to carry, sort, select, and use the proper tool. Where installers carry only one tool or an improvised installation tool, the likelihood of a poor installation of the connector on the cable increases. An improved compression tool is needed.